Sara Lance X Reader
by CourtneyH1
Summary: You were A vigilante in Hub City but you followed a gang to Star city and meet Sara lance only for female readers atm
1. Chapter 1

This is for female readers

Things you need to know

Y/N = your name

C/N = Code Name

E/C = Eye Color

H/C = Hair Color

This is in a alternate universe where laurel nevered died and Diggle and Thea Never left the team so there was not wild dog or mr terrific or the new black canary. Sara has returned from the waverider giving the ship back to Rip who never left after the time storm also this takes place about 6 months after prometheus

 **Background Information**

You are a vigilante at Hub City. You just moved here from Star City about a year ago and you saw how to cops were making almost no dent in the criminal activity in Hub City. so you became active taking down people with a bow and sword dressed in tight black leather. People around town started calling you C/N so you decided to make that your vigilante name.

You were hunting down a big human trafficker, Drug dealer and a bunch more of illegal shit who operated out of Hub city. but when you found their base of operations you saw the gang's leader Ares had been long gone along with most of his product. Leaving behind 4 grunts with some Drugs and people. You drop in unnoticed and stab a guy's leg with your sword and then knock him out. two more guys come in and you shoot them with you bow in the gut and then you go up to the last Grunt and kick him in the face knocking him down.

you Yells "WHERE ARE YOU MOVING YOUR OPERATIONS TOO"

The Grunt ignores you and then you pull out your bow and shoot his leg

you Yells again "TELL ME NOW"

Grunt: "why baby i'm good with looking at you cute ass all day"

You draw your bow again and shoot his arm

"NEXT ONE'S GOING THROUGH YOUR DICK" you yell as you draw your bow

Grunt: "ok ok i'll tell you we are moving operations to Star City"

"now that wasn't too hard was it" you say

You turn around and punch him in the face knocking him out then you call the cops and go home. You go to bed as you were going to move to star city tomorrow to take out Ares. tomorrow came and you packed up your belongings and moved back to star city. Your parents let you stay at their old house a few miles away from the glades.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Months Later**

At night your patrolling the streets when a crew called the jewellers that you stopped in hub City but got away from the cops the night you caught them.

You jump in through the window and you shoot the leader in the leg but he rips it out and swings a knife at you. You jump back and punch him in the face when he stabs your arm then you knee him in the face and he falls when one of the crew shoots you in the leg and gut you fall down and slam your head and get basically knocked out. But through your blurry vision you see a sexy blond girl dressed in white take out the rest of the crew then you pass out.

You wake up later but still kinda loopy and out of it handcuffed to the table in your plain white underwear and bra with the gunshot wounds, knife wound and cracked skull were stitched back together. You faintly hear people talking

Oliver: "Sara who the hell is that"

Sara: "Ollie i have no idea but she was in there fighting the jewellers and she looks to be a vigilante and some Criminals have been describing a girl that looks like her taking them down"

Oliver: "But we don't know if she's dangerous you can't just bring her down here"

Felicity "Oliver what if she's on our side we could use a extra body ever since Ares came to town our hands have been full"

You pass out again as they keep talking and this time you wake up with The Green Arrow aiming his bow at you.

Oliver: "what's your name"

"My names Y/N but people at Hub City call me C/N"

Oliver "ok well Y/N if you live in Hub city why have you been in star city for 2 months now"

"Ares i've been tracking since Hub city"

Felicity "Green Arrow could you come here for a second"

Oliver " yes overwatch"

Felicity "look i did a background check she's on our side"

Oliver " Y/N go home and get some rest come to this address in a week we will take there"

He unlocks your hand cuffs and tosses you a pair of Saras jeans a shirt and a pair of her shoes you put them on and you notice that the shirt is a little loose and so are the jeans but the shoes fit perfectly you walk home and get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

1 week later

You arrive at the address and find the white canary and the Green arrow waiting for you there.

Oliver: "you late"

"Yeah well it's a long walk from my house. So why am i here"

Oliver: "White Canary you tell her"

Sara: "Y/N how would you like to join our team"

"And work with you i'd love too"

Oliver "good then come with us"

Oliver gets on his motorcycle and so does sara so you walk up and hop up on Sara's Motorcycle and you held onto her very tightly and rode back to their base.

Back at the Base

Felicity: "Oliver did Y/N join"

Oliver "yes she did"

Felicity: "so is she here"

Oliver "yeah Y/N's talking to Sara"

"So your name's Sara Huh"

Sara: "yep"

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl" you say as you stare at her body

Sara: "thanks Y/N you very pretty too"

"I bet you say that to a bunch of girls"

Sara: "maybe but i mean it right now" sara give you a small smile and says "let's go meet the rest of the team"

You walk into the main room of the base and see Green Arrow, Overwatch, Black Canary, Speedy and Spartan in the room. Sara is right beside you and says "everyone this is Y/N she is a vigilante called C/N" and :Y/N that is Oliver he's the green arrow that's Felicity she's overwatch Laurel right there is the black Canary and my sister

"So Sara you got a sister huh"

Sara: "yep" "and that's Thea she is Speedy" finally he is Diggle or Spartan and i'm the White Canary" you reply "hi everyone"

Everyone says hi and then they go to do their own thing and Sara comes and looks at you and says "hey aren't those my clothes"

"yeah they are Sara Oliver gave them to me a week ago"

Sara: "they look good on you"

"I bet they look better on you"

Sara "nope"

"You flirt alot don't you sara"

Sara: "you have no idea"

You two talk for a bit when Sara hands you a paper with her phone number and says if you need anything just call you talk a bit more to others when you head home to get some sleep you were going to start training in the morning. When you got home it was late at night so you just went right to bed. You toss and turn in your bed for about an half hour or so when you grab your phone

Sara?

Sara: Yeah Y/N

Sara: Cant Sleep?

Nope

Sara: Wanna get Food at big belly burger

Sure!When?

Sara: Ill be by in 5

Ill be waiting

You get out of bed and find a plain white shirt and put it on you start looking around for a pair of jeans through your boxes you find some socks boots and your jacket you work finally find the clothes box in your living room and start digging through it.

Ring Ring Ring

"Come in its open"

Sara opens the door and sees you in you panties bent over digging in a box

Sara: "hey Y/N"

"Hey Sara"

Sara: "nice panties"

You blush turn around and try to cover your panties.

"Uhh um i was just um looking for my pants

Sara: "you find them yet"

"Yes right here"

You grab your pants and slide them on then you put your socks and boots on and grab you jacket.

"Ready to go"

Sara: "good let's go"

You and sara lock arms and walk out the door and walk to big belly burger. When you guys get to big belly burger you two sit down right beside each other in a booth and order food and start to talk.

"So Sara why weren't you sleeping"

Sara: "i was just thinking about stuff"

You two keep talking for about two hours when Sara starts to fall asleep you wake Sara up and take her back to your place where you two lie down in bed and go to sleep you wake up way late at 1:45 when you were supposed to be training at 8:00 AM and then you nudge Sara.

"Sara wake up were WAY late for training"

You jump out of bed and toss on the first clothes you see and then you go to find your shoes Sara just wakes up fully and comes out of the room in just a shirt and her panties


	4. Chapter 4

**Training**

You two rush to get dressed and get to the arrow cave at 2:00 PM exactly

Oliver: "Y/N YOU'RE LATE AGAIN"

"Yeah i noticed i overslept"

Felicity: oliver we got a bank robbery

Oliver: okay i'm going Sara Spar with Y/N"

Sara: Gladly

You and Sara start sparing and first time you kick out her legs and pin her but the next 3 times in a row she pins you in 5 minutes flat the next time you two spar it's more even but Sara still pins you in under 15 minutes Oliver walks in after taking down the bank robber and sees sara put you on your ass again

Oliver: how's Sparing

Felicity: Y/N 1 Sara 4

You get up from the matts and tell sara timeout you grab a drink of water and fall back on the matts.

Sara: are you ok Y/N

"No every where hurts"

You guys spar a few more times and Sara beats you every time so then Sara has you try the salmon ladder you do a chin up then you swing your body back and push it up and you land it on the next set of rungs but after a second of being on the 2nd run you lose grip and fall. Sara helps you up and she walks you to a chair. After a few minutes you get up a oliver test how good of a shot you are he drops 12 tennis balls you have 12 arrows and you hit 11/12 of them missing your first shot.

Oliver: "not bad Y/N"

"thanks"

After you shoot at tennis balls for a little while he sees how good with a sword you are. You two start training with swords you last about 10 minutes before oliver disarms you.

Oliver: "you need to get stronger"

"What do you mean"

Oliver: "i mean you need more muscle your too weak"

"Fine i'll work on it"

Oliver: "ok come back tomorrow get rest today don't be late"

"Ok i won't"


	5. Chapter 5

**2 months later**

Oliver had you training for the past two months and now finally he said you could go out with them. You were so relieved to finally stop training so hard every day. When night came you and Sara went out and started taking out Ares thugs looking for a lead on where his base was located. So far this night you and Sara had beat up and interrogated about 7 people. You justs took down another 3 people before you two called it a night. You head back to the arrow cave where felicity is sitting in her chair.

felicity : Find any thing guys:

Sara: nope just people being assholes

Felicity: too bad

Felicity: So you guys up for 1 more

"Yeah i guess i am are you good Sara"

Sara: "yeah Y/N lets go"

You and Sara hit up the warehouse at the address felicity sent you to. You guys see a bunch of people here so you start taking them you guys get down to just the drug dealer you shoot his leeds with a rope arrow tieing up his legs Sara goes up to scare him but he just straight up tells you.

Thug: take my phone it has Ares address in it just take it and leave

You and sara take the phone and you turn around and punch him and break his nose. You guys head back to the base.

Felicity: You guys get anything this time

"Yep we got a address

Felicity Great i call Oliver and Dig

"Ok"

Sara: Felicity call Thea and laurel too this might be a tough place to break into"

"Have them meet me and Sara there"


	6. Chapter 6

**At Ares Base**

When they all got to the base Sara and you went west, Thea and Laurel went north, and Oliver and dig went east. While Oliver Dig turned up nothing but Thea Laurel found some Grunts so Oliver and Dig went to help them out while you guys kept going out west. Everyone was surrounded by men and started taking them out. You and Sara split up to check rooms you and Sara were on the last rooms. But when you went into your last room you got ambushed and they knocked you out.

Sara "Y/N are you there?"

Sara: "guys do any of you see Y/N"

Oliver: "nope she's not here"

Sara: Crap

Oliver: "what"

Sara "i found her coms and weapons in the room she check lest i think she might of been kidnaped"

Oliver: "we will find her Sara"

 **At Ares Bunker**

Ares: "wakey wakey little girl"

Ares slaps you in the face and you wake up your zip tied to a metal chair naked.

Ares "cold isn't sweety, it's 33 degrees in here"

Ares goes over to the thermostat and turned it down to 0 degrees. Ares comes up and pinches your nipple as hard as he could then her punched you in the gut.

Ares: if you thought it was cold before you're in for quite the surprise"

"Go to hell Ares"

Ares "i will later but after you tell me"

"Tell you wha"

Ares Turned around and punched you in the face then in the gut and your chair fell back

Ares: "you're going to tell me who the green Arrow is"

"Never"

Ares: trust me you will

 **1 week later at green arrows base**

Felicity: Sara i think i found Y/N"

Sara: Where

Felicity handed Sara the address and got on her bike and drove there as fast as she could. Sara found you naked covered in blood and bruises zip tied to a chair.

Sara: "Y/N! Are you ok"

"Sara?"

Sara: Y/N im here"

You pass out later cleaned up undercovers in Sara's bed with Sara sitting beside you with her head on you shoulder sleeping. You fall back asleep and wake up later when Sara was awake still sitting right beside you.

"Hey Sara"

Sara: "Y/N"

Sara: "god i missed you so much"

"I missed you too Sara"

Sara goes silent and you lean up and kiss her laurel walks into Sara rooms and Sara pulls off and welcomes Laurel

Sara: hey Laurel

Laurel: hey Sara Hey Y/N

"Laurel"

You and laurel talk late and then she leaves to let you and Sara get some rest. Sara climbs in to be with you and you snuggle up with you wake up in the morning with Sara Holding you tight while she was awake.

"Hey Sara"

Sara: hey Y/N

Sara: do you want to talk about what happened"

"I guess Ares tied me down naked in a freezing room and he tortured me trying to get me to tell him who GreenArrow is"

Sara: did you tell him

"No you scared him off before i told him"

Sara let you rest and got you breakfast for the next few days.


	7. Chapter 7

1 week later

You rested for about a week while Sara Babied you. When Sara Finally let you go back to the base. Everyone welcomed you back and you trained hard so you could take down Ares finally but all the leads had gone cold. You trained for hours then you guys went out and beat up some people then Sara brought you back to her and laurel's place.

"Why are we at your place i thought you said you were taking me home"

Sara: well i was think that you while you recover you could stay with me

"Ok well i'd love to"

Sara smiles and you two are still in your vigilant outfits and you try and open Sara's room door and see that it's locked. Sara kisses you and push her off because you got caught off guard

Sara "Y/N im so sorry it just i thought that well um that you liked me too"

"Sara i do like you just surprised me"

Sara: so let's just take this slow"

"Or " you kiss Sara and push her into Laurel's room onto Laurels bed and Sara pulls of you Black mini Skirt from your Vigilante outfit and starts groping your ass through your dark blue panties as you kiss Sara's neck. Sara unzips the rest of your jacket showing your Small bare breast. Your long H/C hair covers your boobs as you continue to kiss Sara and start to strip Sara out of her Canary outfit Sara flips you onto the bottom and she pushes your H/C Hair off of your boobs and started kissing your boobs you moan and your head flies back Sara kisses down to your panties and starts kissing your pussy through your panties. Sara reaches down and unzips your boots and pulls them off then she pulls your socks off and then she pulls your panties off your legs and tosses them on the floor. Sara starts teasing you by giving soft kisses and quick licks across you pussy. You start going crazy getting super wet and start begging for Sara to eat you.

"Sara Please"

Sara pulls off just long enough to say " Please what"

"Please eat me Sara"

Sara leans in and starts to eat you out you start moaning loud and push Sara head in deep begging her to just keep going. Sara adding in 2 fingers and you come in seconds. Sara gets every last drop of your cum and she kisses up your body to your mouth and she gives you a quick kiss and sticks her cum coated fingers your mouth. Sara lays down and you quickly strip her naked and your Start Eating Sara out right after you strip her naked. Your do the Samething as Sara adding in the fingers as you eat her and then minutes later Sara cums and you lick up all of her cum but some got on your face you lay down beside Sara and she licks your face clean and smiles.

Sara: "Y/N i love you"

"I love you too Sara"

You two snuggle up and you look at the door and see Laurel Standing there in just a towel Staring in disbelief. You nudge Sara And she sees laurel and quickly covers you two up in the covers. Yours and Saras faces start to glow a bright red shade

Sara: Laurel i um thought you were helping Ollie out

Laurel: yeah i finished so umm why are you two having sex in my bedroom

"Sara's room was locked

Laurel: umm well ok you to have fun i'm gone i'll stay with thea

Sara mouths thank you to laurel as she leaves. You and Sara snuggle up and fall asleep tomorrow


	8. Chapter 8

**Moring**

You wake up and see that Sara. but left a towel you got out of Laurel's bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower you wrapped the towel around yourself and walk into the living room and saw Sara in the kitchen wearing your panties from last night and one of laurel's shirts.

"Hey Sara"

Sara: "Moring Y/N"

"I had fun last night"

Sara" me too"

"So what are you doing"

Sara: "cooking some breakfast"

Sara pulls you in close and kisses you as her hands slide down your back she grabs your towel and pulls it of your body Sara continues to kiss you when her timer goes off so she stops kissing you and spins around to continue cooking.

Sara: "Grab a seat Y/N i'll bring you breakfast"

:thank you

You sit down and sara brings over a plate with food on it and sits it in front of you then she sits down beside you and you two start you two eat Sara gives you some old clothes of hers that fit just right you grab your vigilante outfits and head to the arrow cave. Only you two were there so you guys started to spar for fun and sara put you on the ground every time. You two go out for lunch and come back at night to help out find Ares. you guys turn up nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**1 month later christmas day**

Over the past month you guys took out a lot Ares guys but still no lead on where he is you and Sara have been dating for the entire month and you had basically moved in with her.

It was Christmas Day Thea and felicity had been planning a christmas party for days and they told you and Sara to make the christmas cookies. You had baked all the cookies and were frosting them when Sara came in with more frosting.

Sara: "hey Y/N i bought more frosting"

"Why Sara i have plenty enough to frost the cookies?"

Sara: "Because i have a better use for the frosting"

Before you could say anything sara took a knife and the frosting into the bedroom and pulled you into the room with her and shut the door. You came out of the room about an hour all sticky with some red and green frosting on your naked body and Sara's mouth was green and red. You two take a shower get dressed frost the rest of the cookies and drive over to Thea's.

You guys open the doors and see that everyone was just talking.

"Hey guys"

Oliver: "hey Y/N"

"Me and Sara bring cookies

You and Sara put the cookies on the table and start talking to Thea and Laurel after a little bit Sara grabs your arm and pulls you up to thea's bedroom and you and Sara start making out. Back down at the party people were looking for you guys and felicity went up to check Thea's room and she saw you two making out with you half naked. Felicity screeches and runs down stairs.

oliver : Felicity what's wrong

Felicity: Y/N and Sara are making out"

Everyone went silent and you to came down everybody just stared and you both looked at felicity. She shrugs and drinks all her wine. After that you and Sara talk to a few people but you were incredibly embarrassed so you got Sara to leave with you early.


	10. Chapter 10

**1 month later christmas day**

Over the past month you guys took out a lot Ares guys but still no lead on where he is you and Sara have been dating for the entire month and you had basically moved in with her.

It was Christmas Day Thea and felicity had been planning a christmas party for days and they told you and Sara to make the christmas cookies. You had baked all the cookies and were frosting them when Sara came in with more frosting.

Sara: "hey Y/N i bought more frosting"

"Why Sara i have plenty enough to frost the cookies?"

Sara: "Because i have a better use for the frosting"

Before you could say anything sara took a knife and the frosting into the bedroom and pulled you into the room with her and shut the door. You came out of the room about an hour later all sticky with some red and green frosting on your naked body and Sara's mouth was green and red. You two take a shower get dressed frost the rest of the cookies and drive over to Thea's.

You guys open the doors and see that everyone was just talking.

"Hey guys"

Oliver: "hey Y/N"

"Me and Sara bring cookies

You and Sara put the cookies on the table and start talking to Thea and Laurel after a little bit Sara grabs your arm and pulls you up to thea's bedroom and you and Sara start making out. Back down at the party people were looking for you guys and felicity went up to check Thea's room and she saw you two making out with you half naked. Felicity screeches and runs down stairs.

oliver : Felicity what's wrong

Felicity: Y/N and Sara are making out"

Everyone went silent and you two came down everybody just stared and you both looked at felicity. She shrugs and drinks all her wine. After that you and Sara talk to a few people but you were incredibly embarrassed so you got Sara to leave with you early. When you two got home you two went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Next Day**

(this one is about Sara and laurel while you are gone with your family) (warning may contain Incest)

Sara woke you up at about noon with your suitcase packed for you

Sara: "Y/N i packed your suitcase for your family vacation"

"Thanks Sara what time is it?"

Sara: "noon"

"O crap i need to get to the airport"

You hop out of bed and grab your pants and shirt from yesterday and run out of the house once you leave Sara cooks up some pancakes and then goes into laurels room.

Sara: "hey Laurel wake up i made me and you breakfast"

Laurel "what about Y/N"

Sara: "she left for vacation with her family"

Laurel: "i thought she invited you to go with her"

Sara: "she did but i figured i stay and help with Ares"

Laurel "ok sure that's why you stayed"

Sara: "shut up laurel"

Laurel got out of bed in just a small see through nightgown sara looks at laurel and gets a little turned on at the sight of her practically nude sister. Laurel came in grabbed her food and sat down to eat. After Sara and Laurel ate Their food Sara got a Text from oliver.

Sara: "laurel Oliver sent me a text we gotta get down to the bunker"

Laurel: '' i need to grab a shower first"

Sara: "crap i do too. Do you mind if i shower with you"

Laurel: "umm Sara that's kinda weird"

Sara: "laurel it's not that weird we have seen each other naked before and we both need a shower and cant make oli wait for too long"

Laurel: "ok sara you can shower with me"

Sara gets into the shower with laurel and starts to clean herself trying to ignore her sexy sister beside her and laurel was doing the same but then sara hand bumped into Laurel ass. Touching laurels ass turned sara on

Sara: "laurel umm do you uh want me to um clean you then you clean me"

Laurel who was also turned on "uh yeah you can clean me then i'll clean you"

Laurel used a washcloth and cleaned sara but lingered on her ass then when it was sara's turn she got some soap on her hands then she started to grope Laurels boobs.

Laurel: "Sara stop we can't we're sisters"

Sara: "i don't care laurel you so sexy"

Laurel "bu…"

Sara cuts laurel by kissing her on the lips laurel moved her hands to Sara's head intending to pull Sara off but just pulled Sara's in closer Sara moved her hands down to laurels ass and pulled her her closer laurel hope dup and locked her legs around Sara's waist. Sara pushed Laurel. One of Sara's hands moved down to Laurel's pussy and started to finger her. Laurel started to moan into Sara's mouth. Sara let go of laurels ass and set her down then Sara got on her knees and started to eat out Laurels Pussy.

Laurel: "oh god Sara" "Sara don't stop"

Sara pulls off and Laurel whimpers

Laurel: "Sara no please don"t stop"

Sara "Laurel eat me then i'll finish you off"

Laurel whimpers some more then Sara lays down on the shower floor and starts to eat Sara pussy.

Sara: "Laurel you're soo good at this"

Sara " have you done this before baby"

Laurel "once"

After minutes of Laurel eating Sara out she comes and faints for a second then she got back on her knees and started to eat Laurel out. Laurel came moments later coating Sara's face in her cum.


End file.
